If It's Love
by IaMtHeSt0rm
Summary: Hatred has always burned between the daughter of Harry Potter and the son of Draco Malfoy, but suddenly things are changing and their lives begin to turn upside down. But it's a good thing and no one can stop what's coming. Romance :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of it. Absolutely nothing.**

**Charlie Potter/Scorpius Malfoy**

**So this is just something I came up with. It's sort of like Romeo & Juliet with the whole forbidden love thing :) but it's different, there's going to be a happy ending, I don't do tragedies. I changed Lily Potter to Charlie Potter (who is still a girl) because Lily was too young and I wanted them to be in the same year. Well...here we go :)**

**

* * *

**

Scorpius Malfoy lounged on a huge, cushiony couch in the Slytherin common room with two of his best friends, Jared Bane and Gregory Zabini, who were playing "Do or Die". The common room around them is full of students studying, talking, and laughing together. Scorpius stares off into the distance, his icy blue eyes glazed over and his porcelain brow furrowed.

"Scorpius! It's your turn," Jared yells at Scorpius, who glances briefly back at Jared.

"Guys, I told you, I'm not playing. It's stupid and disrespectful."

"Come on, man, just play!" Gregory had never understand why Scorpius didn't like things like this.

"Yeah, really. Just be a teenage boy for once, have some fun!" Jared smiled and punched Scorpius in the arm playfully.

"You guys..." Scorpius groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Good!" Jared considered for a second, then "Jenny Longbottom."

"Die," Scorpius leaned his head against the arm rest and glared at the ceiling, bored.

"Gracie Patail."

"Die."

"Hmm...Lydia Pendergast."

Scorpius pauses and smiles slightly, "Do."

"All right, Renee Zellweger?"

"Do."

"Okay...Charlie Potter?" Jared waits for a moment.

Scorpius opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He closes it again, his eyes are troubled and contemplative.

"I'm not sure," he sits up and gazes at his hands, unsure.

"What? How could you not be sure? She's the biggest Gryffindor bitch there is!" Gregory's eyes are wide, disbelieving. This should have been an easy one, any Slytherin would much rather die than ever have to do _that_ with a Gryffindor.

"Well, I haven't really seen her in a while," Scorpius glanced back up at Gregory and Jared, "If she's hot there's no use _dying_ over her."

"But...she's a Gryffindor." Jared looks confused, what the hell was his friend thinking? Was he out of his mind?

"So? I'd rather live."

"You're missing the point of the game."

"Whatever, I'm done with this," Scorpius jumps off the couch and rushes out of the common room, Jared and Gregory staring worriedly after him.

Scorpius made it outside and took several deep breaths. The air was warm, the sun beginning to set behind the forest. Scorpius tried to remember what Charlie Potter looked like, but all he can recall is long auburn hair and dark green eyes. He shakes his head and walks across the lawn to the edge of the lake, where he sat on a rock. She couldn't be anything special. Why would she be? He never even talked to her anymore, other than when they were yelling at each other from across classrooms and hallways. They had never been friends, far from it really. But as the years had worn on, Scorpius and Charlie started taking different classes, now they barely ever saw each other. Why did this suddenly bother him? He hated her as much as he ever had...at least he thought he did._ What the hell? Just forget about her, she's just a stupid Gryffindor._

_

* * *

_

"Charlie!" Rose Weasley snapped her fingers in front of her cousin's face. They sat in the library, there were few people left besides them.

"What?" Charlie jumps up, scared. "What the hell Rose!"

"I've been trying to get your attention for like, ten minutes!" Rose screams, exasperated. Her curly red hair is slightly ruffled from several hours of playing with it while she studied.

"I'm sorry. I zoned out..." Charlie did this often when she was supposed to be studying.

"Yeah, that's why I was trying to get your attention. This essay is due tomorrow, Charlie. You have less than half of it done."

"I'll finish, stop worrying about me. I always finish," Charlie waved her hand and looked down at her paper.

"What on earth do you think about when you do that?"

"Random stuff, sometimes I'm just thinking about the essay."

"You can't keep doing this, you know." Charlie looks up, her eyes questioning. Rose is giving her a worried, stern look, ever much like Charlie's Aunt Hermione.

"Doing what?" Charlie puts on an innocent face, her green eyes wide. Rose sighs and looks out the window, shaking her head. What on earth was she going to do with her? Charlie just didn't work the same as other people.

"You know what I'm talking about. You put off essays and all other work until the night before it's due, then stay up until three in the morning working on it! You need more sleep!"

"But I get perfect scores! Why does it matter?" Charlie groans and lays her head down on her paper.

"Because! You need to sleep! I know you get perfect scores this way, but that's because you're an amazing writer, not because this works for you." It didn't work for her at all. Charlie knew it, she stayed up past midnight every night and woke up for class at six thirty every day. She picked her head up off the table and gave Rose a sad look.

"But I don't like doing it!"

"But you have to!"

"Urgh! I need a break. I'll see you in the common room." Charlie grabbed her books and slung her bag over her shoulder. She tore out of the library and up to the Gryffindor common room, her mind preoccupied with the dance Hogwarts was throwing that Saturday, two days away! The whole school was buzzing about it, for the first time since the Triwizard Tournament all those years ago, there would be a dance! Charlie ran up the steps to her dormitory and dropped her books off, she'd finish the essay later. As she was descending back into the common room, she heard her name.

"Charlie!" She looked up to see the beautiful, smiling face of Peter Evans, her date for the dance. Peter was tall, lean, and stunning. His brown hair had hints of gold in it and shone brilliantly in the light of the fire, his deep brown eyes were full of happiness as he beckoned her to join him on the couch by the fire. Charlie smiled and rushed over, plopping down next to him.

"Hey!" Charlie smiled widely at Peter and settled in against side, his arm across the back of the couch behind her. "What have you been up to?"

Peter rolled his eyes, then smiled knowingly at Charlie, in his lap was a thick book and a scroll of parchment. "The Transfiguration essay due tomorrow, have you finished?"

"Well...no," she bit her lip and glanced over Peter's progress. He laughed.

"Of course not."

Charlie smiled guiltily at him then leaned her head on his shoulder. Eventually Peter finished and went up to bed, kissing her on the cheek as he left, and Charlie grudgingly retrieved her books and started to finish her own paper. But soon her mind drifted again to the ball, so close at hand. Charlie imagined dancing with Peter her head on his chest, his warm and comforting smell. She imagined kissing him for the first time, what it would feel like. Charlie had liked him since her fifth year and now, finally, in her seventh year, he had noticed her. Not only had he noticed her, but he had asked her to the dance!

"Are you just now starting to work on that?" Rose had returned. Charlie slowly turned her head to face her cousin, standing angrily in front of the portrait hole, smiling timidly.

"Maybe?"

"Oh, Charlie! What the hell were you doing for all this time?"

"Well...Peter was down here..." Charlie shrugged and tried to make some sort of gesture to show that she hadn't been able to help herself.

"That boy is going to be the death of you," Rose smiled and sat down in the chair next to Charlie. The common room was empty now, and Charlie looked down at her watch to check the time.

"What? Rose it's midnight, where have you been? You never stay up this late," Charlie looks at her cousin, interest mingled with question in her eyes.

"I was studying, lost track of time. Then Malfoy showed up," Rose wrinkled her nose and glared into the fireplace, as if Scorpius had just evaporated there.

"Ew," Charlie cringed at the thought of him. Stupid rich boy, well she was rich too, but this kid acted like he owned the world, wizard _and_ muggle. She pictured his shiny blonde hair and cold blue eyes, how he held himself with pride. Okay, so maybe that was just good posture, but he made her sick anyways. "What did _he_ want?"

"Nothing, I ran into him on my way back here...literally," Rose laughed and Charlie smiled, "I dropped all of my books and he helped me pick them up...which I'm still trying to figure out."

"What? He was nice? I didn't know he was capable of that," troubled, Charlie shook her head and wrote another sentence in her essay, now more than half way done.

"Yeah, well I don't really think he realized what he was doing, he looked really out of it," Rose shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to bed, good luck...try to be finished soon."

"All right, I'll try," Charlie waved at Rose and turned back to her essay. She worked until she was finished and then held her work up with a smile. She closed her book and tip toed up to her dormitory, getting dressed in silence and easing into her bed. While she tried to fall asleep, Charlie's thoughts drifted to Scorpius Malfoy. His familiar sneer and shining eyes when they argued...but the face she imagined was younger. Really she hadn't seen Scorpius close up in forever. Charlie wondered about this, sure their classes varied slightly, but they still had plenty together. They still argued from time to time, from a distance. So why couldn't she remember his face? Suddenly Charlie wanted to remember exactly what he looked like, the way his hair must fall across his forehead, how his eyes must still shine when he smiles. Wait, why did she care? Charlie huffed and put the boy out of mind. Soon, she fell asleep to dreams of the ball and Peter and her beautiful silver dress.

* * *

**I should be updating soon...like really soon :) Don't worry, the next chapter should be better, and there will be actual interaction between Charlie and Scorpius.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Told you I'd be quick ;) well lets just jump in!**

**

* * *

**

With Transfiguration brought brought boredom, Charlie handed in her paper and fell asleep. How productive. She sported unbecoming bags beneath her eyes which she had not had time for, nor cared about, covering. Her hair was up in a sloppy ponytail and Charlie was sure that she looked like hell, but at least her homework was handed in.

"Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall screamed. Charlie gave a small yelp and jumped about a foot out of her chair, snapping her head in every direction, looking for the source of the noise that woke her. "Why are you sleeping in my class?"

Charlie turned her head towards Professor McGonagall, guilt written all over her face. Everyone was staring at her now, some were trying to hold back giggles, others laughed openly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I...I'm sorry," Charlie slumped a little in her seat, her eyes still trained nervously on the professor.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, if I ever catch you sleeping in my class again, it will be detention!" Professor McGonagall gives her one last glare and turns back to finish writing something on the board. Charlie rolls her eyes and stretches her crossed legs out in front of her, sinking lower in her seat.

_Why the hell can't teachers just let people sleep during class? It's not like I've just been up all night doing _her_ essay. _

Charlie huffed, she hated homework if teachers wanted students to do work they could very well just hand it to them in class. Charlie looked up suddenly and saw Scorpio Malfoy partially turned in his seat, glaring at her. But she could have sworn that she had seen something else, just fleetingly, before the glaring part. Fascination. Why would he look at her like that? But this only registered for a moment, because Charlie was looking at Scorpio. She thought that the need to remember his face had subsided last night, but here it was again, and he was still staring at her. His eyes shone their usual icy blue, his skin was pale, incredibly pale, and his blonde hair glimmered and shined in the sun like nothing Charlie had ever seen before.

_...Oh my gosh...he's so perfect...wait! I hate him. But he's just so handsome. God! Look away Charlie, just look away. _

She realized that though he was glaring at her (and not looking away) she was simply staring dumbfounded at him. Why couldn't she look away? But she couldn't.

"Charlie," Rose pulled Charlie back to reality, and Charlie finally tore her eyes away from Scorpius up to Rose.

"What?" She sounded entranced, which was not lost on Rose. She raised an eyebrow at Charlie.

"What were you gawking at?" Rose whispered, shrinking down to Charlie's level so that McGonagall wouldn't hear them.

"I wasn't gawking," Charlie stared straight ahead, now pretending to pay attention to the lesson.

"Yes, you were," Rose looks over in the general direction of where Charlie had been staring and sees Scorpius who is facing forwards now, his eyes troubled.

"Scorpius? Really Charlie?" Charlie continued to stare innocently in front of her, Rose gave up and continued taking notes.

* * *

_ What the hell was that? _

Scorpius pretended to pay attention for the rest of class, his mind was off somewhere else. All he could see were two giant green eyes staring back at him, as if they had permanently burned themselves into his memory forever. Why hadn't she glared back? Or looked quickly away, repulsed? Those were more the responses he had been expecting when she had suddenly turned to look at him. He had barely been able to change his expression to one of malice before she really saw him...and then she just held him there, her eyes showing no signs of anger or hatred or anything, just surprise and...something else...awe? Scorpius would have liked to think that Charlie thought him handsome, most girls did. But she couldn't see him that way, he must be repulsive to her. Why was he worrying about this? He hated her too. He always had. Truly she had looked really awful, like sleep had evaded her for hundreds of years. But when he tried to picture exactly what she looked like...she was beautiful.

_Fuck. This would happen to me. Just don't think about her. Sure she's gorgeous, but she's also a hard-headed bitch...at least, I think she is. Is she?_

He spent the rest of class trying to pinpoint times when Charlie had ever seemed like a bitch. She was most definitely hard headed and a serious procrastinator, but other than the few arguments they'd had recently, there wasn't anything pointing to her being a bitch. As soon as class ended Scorpius jumped up and began hurriedly stuffing things into his bag, he needed to be away from her, out of sight, out of mind. He began walking past her table, almost running really, trying his hardest not to look at her. Unfortunately this caused him to run straight into her.

"Ah!" Charlie squealed and lost her balance when Scorpius rammed into her left arm...hard. She heard a quick cuss word and a pair of hands shot out to catch her as she started to topple backwards. The hands grasped Charlie's waist and quickly righted her. She snapped her head up to see who had knocked her over, only to find herself face to face with Scorpius, and he was looking at her like she had killed his mother, and was after him as well. Anger and fear filled those pale blue eyes, Charlie tried to say something, but he was still holding her and she was speechless.

"Ummm..." Rose's voice cut through the silence after about a second and Scorpius let go of Charlie so quickly you would have thought that she'd burned him. As suddenly as he'd come, Scorpius was gone, leaving the door swinging behind him. Charlie's skin tingled where he had held her so briefly and her face was lit up bright red. What on earth had suddenly changed between them?

"What the hell was that?" This familiar voice snapped Charlie back to attention. _Damn_. Peter had seen everything, well it's not like it was her fault.

"I have no idea, just Malfoy being an ass I guess," Charlie glared at the door to the Transfiguration room. Peter walked up next to her and Rose and the three of them left together. Peter continued to give Charlie annoyed looks as they made their way to lunch.

"Yeah...that was...interesting, Charlie," Rose was looking at her cousin, searching for the truth. Well she wasn't going to get it.

"That was nothing, Rose. Nothing. He ran into me, then left without apologizing. What else is new?"

"Yeah, but the way he was looking at you was...like he simultaneously wanted to kill you and run away from you. It was strange." Charlie shrugged. She suddenly wasn't hungry and said so.

"I'll walk you back to the common room," Peter offered as they reached the Great Hall. Charlie smiled at him and shook her head.

"You eat, I'l see you later," Peter nodded, then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before rushing to grab a plate of food. Charlie could feel herself reddening, but before she had a chance to leave she saw Scorpius at the Slytherin table, he was glaring at her again. And this time, she glared back.

_Stupid boy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I have no life! Well seeing as I'm totally in love with these characters...I just needed to write more :)**

**

* * *

**

"Charlie? Charlie, wake up," Rose stood over Charlie, who continued to sleep soundly in her bed. "Charlie! Wake up!"

She still didn't wake up. Rose started shaking her, "Charlie if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed I'm going to Hogsmeade without you!" she groaned and opened her eyes slightly.

"It's too early, I wanna sleep!" She tried to roll over but Rose grabbed her shoulders and yanked her into a sitting position.

"We promised Hugo and Al that we'd meet them for lunch at twelve, it's eleven. You need to get up." Rose let go of her cousin and went to finish getting ready. Charlie groaned again and fell back against her pillow, closing her eyes. Until -

"Ow!" Rose threw a pillow at her. "Really?"

"UP! I will not be late!" Rose glared at her until she got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"You're just hoping that Kevin Wood will be there," Rose's face turned bright red, Charlie knew that she'd been harboring some sort of infatuation for the Quidditch player. Rose wasn't on the team, but she did enjoy attending practices to "watch her best friend" (who happened to be seeker and team captain, like her father and brother James before her) much more often than normal Gryffindors. Wood was keeper, tall, muscular, and oh so handsome.

"I am not!" Her face was now the color of her hair and she was completely failing at trying to hide the small smile that had fallen upon her face at the mention of his name.

"Touchy, touchy. Let's go," Rose looked over to see Charlie standing hair perfect, clothes slightly rumpled, eyes shining, ready to leave. It had taken her less than two minutes.

"How do you do that?" Rose looked appalled. It never took Charlie more than five minutes to get ready, and she still managed to look perfect...well, almost perfect.

Charlie shrugged, "I don't wear make-up?"

"Still..." Rose shook her head, grabbed Charlie's hand, and dragged her out of the room.

When they walk through the front door of the Three Broomsticks a little over half an hour later, they immediately found Hugo, Albus, Kevin, and Peter sitting down at a table. The boys saw them walk in and Peter waved at Charlie. She and Rose wove their way to the table and took the last two seats.

"Hey! Didn't expect to see you guys so early," Hugo thumped his sister on the back, sending her lunging forward, she straightened up and gave him a mean look. Kevin laughed and smiled at Rose, who blushed and looked quickly away. The rest of the afternoon passed in laughter and discussion. Everyone was excited about the ball that night, and Charlie was delighted to observe that Peter smiled at her more often than normal. Soon the boys decided to pay a visit to Honeydukes, and though Charlie was all for accompanying them, Rose insisted that they stay put. Charlie watched the boys leave, her expression one of disappointment and jealousy.

"Charlie! Snap out of it!" Rose laughed at Charlie's forlorn expression. "You'll have plenty of time to spend with Peter tonight."

Charlie shook her head, "No, I wanted to go to Honeydukes! I'm running low on my candy stash! I know I'll be spending lots of time with him later."

Rose sighed, she would never understand her cousin. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose suddenly caught sight of a familiar unwelcoming face. She made an irritated sound and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Charlie now had her down, chin resting on her arms, she tilted up a little so she could look at Rose.

"Oh," Rose bit her lip, trying to decide if she should tell her cousin who exactly was sitting just a few tables away. "It's...nothing."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and followed Rose's eyes towards...Scorpius. Again? Really?

_Okay, so I know I had a momentary lapse in judgement the other night, but when I said I wanted to see his face, I didn't mean every five minutes! _

She rolled her eyes and picked her head up, resting her chin in her hands. "Let's just order more Butterbeer."

"We need to head back soon, to get ready." Rose pulled out a few bills and left them on the table as a tip. Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled at her cousin.

"I don't need that much time, let's just stay a little longer," her eyes wandered over to Scorpius' table again. He was sitting with Jared and Gregory, and not looking at her. Charlie frowned and turned back to Rose, suddenly bothered.

"No, you _will_ wear make-up tonight. It's a formal event, you need to spend more than ten minutes getting ready, Charlie," Rose stood up and Charlie huffed, still sitting. "Why do you always have to be so difficult? Please, just be a normal girl for once?"

"Fine," Charlie stood up and was about to follow Rose out the door when she looked over at his table again. This time, though, he _was_ staring at her. A piercing, searching gaze. Charlie's breath caught in her throat. Why did he have to be so beautiful? Charlie realized that she was gaping at him again and quickly changed her expression, she narrowed her eyes for a brief moment, then turned away from him and left. It was harder than she had predicted it would be, she could have stared into those eyes forever, happily too. Outside she shook her head and cleared her mind, he was just a boy. There was nothing special about him.

* * *

Scorpius watched her go, disappointed. Why did he care if she left? It's not like he would have before. But things weren't like they had been before. Something, at some point, had changed. He now longed to see her again, to see her beautiful eyes and tan skin. He wondered what that skin would feel like.

_No! That's taking it too far. She. Isn't. Special. She isn't. I would never want her like that. Never. ...right? Okay so maybe the better answer would be 'I _shouldn't_ want her like that.' This would happen to me._

Scorpius groaned and covered his face. He didn't want her. She wasn't special. He kept telling himself that these things were true.

"Hey, dude, what are you doing?" Jared had an eyebrow raised, he looked slightly worried. "Are you all right? You don't seem like yourself."

"No, I'm not all right," Scorpius jumped up from the table and rushed outside, desperate to rid her from his head. She seemed to have, quite unwelcomely, set up camp there. This was insane! He was supposed to be hating her, not be growing slowly more fascinated by her. But she _was_ fascinating. She wasn't like other girls. This couldn't be happening to him! He barely knew her! Scorpius knew that even if he did, somehow, get to know her, he'd just be disappointed. She would turn out to be just like every other girl in her house.

This thought made him feel strangely sad, like he had already lost her.

_Fuck it all! This is stupid! _

He knew he had to solve this. Yeah it would hurt at first, but then he could go back to hating her as much as he had before, no complications. But there was still that boy. Peter Evans. For some reason Scorpius found himself hating Evans right down to his very core. Which was strange because normally he just found Peter obnoxiously infuriating. Why the sudden change? Well everything seemed to be changing, Evans wouldn't be that hard to handle. Charlie must have been feeling something like this. After the look she gave him yesterday. She had to have felt _something_. He found himself, again, wishing that she thought he was handsome, that she was having similar struggles. This had to be stopped. Scorpius made up his mind then and there. He would put an end to this crap.

* * *

**Sorry for the awfulness of this whole thing. URGH. I'm so tired, but I just had to write it! :( This is such awful writing haha I can't even look at it. But the content is what matters. It's not great either, but that's okay! It sets up the next chapter pretty well. I still haven't figured out how long I'm going to make this. Oh well...Reviews are nice. :) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Wow, moving fast haha. Thanks to the two people that have reviewed :) and the many others that are reading :)**

**SOOOOOOOO this is the chapter about the ball...fun ;)**

**Yep yep**

**

* * *

**

"Oh. My. God." Rose gasped and let her mouth drop open. Charlie stood before her, just finished getting ready. Charlie looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes widened. She stood in a beautiful silver dress with a wide v-neck and capped sleeves. The gauzy material flowed down around her legs, just below her knees. Charlie's auburn hair was wavy and the front part was pulled back with a bronze flower hair clip. Charlie and Rose's cousin Roxanne had done her make up, her eyelashes were long and full, and silver eyeliner and bronze shadow adorned her lids, bringing out her shining emerald eyes. Her lips were a dark red, almost brown. She looked unreal.

"And this," Gracie continued, "Is why you should always wear makeup." Roxanne smiled and tweaked the clip in Charlie's hair.

"I look...weird," Charlie looked unsure, she bit her lip, wondering if Peter would like this drastic change in her appearance. She wondered what Scorpius would think when he saw her.

"You look gorgeous," Roxanne couldn't go to the ball herself but she was excited to be involved in the getting-ready process. Rose herself was wearing a long mauve dress and had her hair pulled up in several gold hair pins.

"You really do, Charlie," Rose smiled, Charlie looked at herself again and her lips turned up.

_I really do look pretty, and it only took...an hour. _She laughed and spun around, her dress flying out around her legs, finally feeling happy with her new look.

Rose checked the time and gasped, "Charlie! We're going to be late! When did you tell the boys we were meeting them?"

"Uhh...eight o'clock."

"It's seven fifty-five, we need to go!" Rose grabbed Charlie's hand and dragged her down to the common room, Roxanne hot on their heels.

"Oh, have fun you two! I'm so jealous, tell me everything!" Roxanne waved as Rose and Charlie dashed out of the stairwell and into the packed common room. Couples stood everywhere, Rose craned her neck above the crowd and finally spotted Kevin, Peter, Al, and Al's date.

"Hey!" Rose waved, the boys looked up and waved back, smiling. The girls made their way through the crowd and emerged by the boys.

"Wow..." Peter's eyes widened as he took in Charlie's beauty. She smiled shyly and he grabbed her hand. "You look...amazing."

"Thanks," her voice was weak, she looked down at her bronze heels (which she was sure would kill her by the end of the night). Shy? Since when was she shy? Peter was still looking at her like a blind man who was seeing for the first time. This made her feel oddly uncomfortable. She started biting her lip again.

"Rose," Kevin was looking at Rose, his eyes full of adoration. He smiled at her, confident, "You look beautiful."

Rose blushed and smiled back at him, "Thank's, Kevin, you look handsome yourself." Kevin winked at her and Rose's face grew twice as red, though she continued to smile at him. Charlie wished that Peter would look at her the way Kevin was looking at Rose, but instead Peter stared at Charlie hungrily. It was really unnerving. Why couldn't he look at her like she was a person whom he really thought was beautiful, and not like a freaking piece of meat? Boys were pigs. Charlie sighed and decided to forget about it. He was still adorable, after all.

Al and his date stood awkwardly off to the side, finally he spoke up, "Let's head down." Everyone nodded and Kevin offered Rose his arm. They weren't even going together, and he had offered his arm! Rose beamed and took it, they walked ahead of Charlie and Peter, who was not making any move to offer his own arm, as Al had already done for his date. This made Charlie angry, was Peter not the gentleman she had always imagined? Had she been completely wrong about him?

_Oh! This is stupid! I shouldn't care about this. Peter is kind and he really likes me. This evening is going to be fun._

_

* * *

_

Scorpius stood with Jared, Gregory, Evangeline Fray, and Kensie Jones. Kensie and Evangeline were Jared and Gregory's dates. Scorpius had come as a fifth wheel, not that he really cared. There were plenty of unattached girls here to dance with. Not that he really wanted to dance. Yet. He scanned the ball room and found her exactly where she had been just a minute ago. Standing with her date. Would that guy ever leave? Scorpius couldn't help but look at her every other minute, she was stunning. He knew he was gawking and must look like an infatuated idiot, but he almost wanted her to se him staring at her like that. To see some form of emotion from her, towards him.

_Well she doesn't look like she's having much fun with him. _Scorpius smiled at that thought. He watched as Charlie snapped her fingers in front of Evans' face. She had caught him staring down the front of her dress...again. Scorpius chuckled as she started scolding Peter for what was probably the tenth time that night. Peter didn't look phased, though, he simply rolled his eyes and looked away. Charlie shook her head and started talking to Rose again. When would that boy get the hint?

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe him! Who the hell did he think he was? No one could stand there and just stare down her dress the whole night. No matter how good looking he was. She must have been completely wrong about Peter after all. This was seriously putting a damper on the evening. But then Rose lifted her spirits sky high.

"God, why the hell does Malfoy keep look over here?" Charlie followed Rose's gaze to see Malfoy standing on the other side of the Great Hall, his beautiful blue eyes darting quickly away as she caught his gaze. That fleeting moment when there eyes had locked, Charlie had felt a strange fluttering in her stomach and her heart had faltered slightly.

"How often has he been looking?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"A lot."

Charlie paused, she had to know, "...who has he been looking at?"

Rose smiled sadly at her cousin, who stared innocently back, "You." Charlie smiled and Rose laughed. "What's gotten into you, Charlie?"

"I don't know!" Charlie looked up at Peter, who was looking around the Great Hall with a sullen expression on his face. Kevin was standing next to Rose, talking to one of his Ravenclaw friends. "I just...don't know."

"You don't like him do you?" Rose suddenly looked stern.

"I don't even know him," Charlie sighed, she looked so sad. Rose reached out and gave her a hug.

"Hey, It'll be fine. Sorry about Peter," She whispered in Charlie's ear. Peter looked down, not hearing what Rose had said, and eyed the embraced cousins quizzically.

"Um..." He tapped Charlie on the shoulder, "I'm going to get some more punch." Charlie let go of Rose and nodded, not really meeting Peter's gaze. He walked away, grumbling. Kevin turned back to Rose after his friend left and engaged her in conversation. Al and his date were out on the dance floor, Charlie could see them dancing from where she stood. She was suddenly immensely jealous of all the girls out there with dates who had actually asked them to dance. She scoffed and looked back to where Scorpius had been standing. He was still there, but he wasn't looking at her. He was, like she had been just seconds earlier, gazing out onto the dance floor, a faraway expression in his eyes. Suddenly he snapped his head around and caught her staring at him. Charlie froze.

"Uhm...Rose?" She poked her cousin in the arm. Malfoy was still looking at her, but now he looked...determined? His eyes full of the admiration Charlie had not been able to procure from Peter. She poked Rose more rapidly.

"Ow! What-?" Rose looked up and her eyes widened. "Since when is Malfoy _hot_?" Rose looked at Charlie, her mouth all but hitting the floor. Charlie turned back to Rose and Kevin, her face a brilliant pink. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was shaking and was suddenly very warm. Charlie shook her head, indicating that she had no clue.

"He's not hot. He's fucking gorgeous," Charlie turned back to see if he was still staring at her. Kevin looked questioningly at Rose, who mouthed "Later". Kevin nodded.

To Charlie's dismay, Scorpius was no longer standing where he had been. She sighed and turned back to Rose, her head bent.

"Charlie?" Rose pointed over her cousin's shoulder. "He's coming over here."

* * *

**Hehehehehehe :) Loved writing this! It's not finished yet! Next part of this chapter to come very soon! And by that I mean tonight. I'm taking a small break though. Please review! I want to know what you guys are thinking about this! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) So I don't really know how long this chapter is going to be yet...it depends on how tired I am.**

**Thanks to 94 for the review! Of course I will keep writing :) This thing will be finished. Soon.**

**Also thanks to RawR and RunaVlove for the reviews :) Well here we go...**

**

* * *

**

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Shit. What is he doing? Oh my god let Rose be wrong. Let her be right. I AM SUCH A FREAKING MESS!_

"Charlie," Rose tries to calm her cousin down, "Charlie, what the hell? Look, I don't want to freak you out more. But he's getting closer."

Charlie turned to see that Scorpius had, indeed, gotten closer. He was almost halfway there, eyes dead set on Charlie. What the hell did he want? Why was she acting like this? He was just a boy. JUST A BOY. _Such a hot boy_. Not helping. Why didn't she hate him? But at the moment, she felt nothing but attraction towards her former enemy. _Why is he doing this to me_?

"Charlie Potter, you snap out of this right now. Snap out of it. Okay? God, just be yourself. We'll see what he wants when he gets here," Rose was being rational. Again. But it did help. Charlie took several deep breaths and remembered herself. She wasn't one of _those_ girls. She would not act like this over a boy. She would be mature about it. Or, she would try her hardest.

But it didn't turn out to be that hard, after the initial shock had worn off. He was just a boy. And now that she could think clearly, Charlie began thinking about his beauty as more than something to freak out about. She bravely turned and met his gaze as he closed the remaining couple of yards in between them.

_I am a big girl. I am not a first year. He is so sexy. But I can be calm. Just. Be. Calm._

Scorpius' hair shone brightly in the dim light, he wore a white dress shirt under an emerald green vest. It matched Charlie's eyes perfectly. But his expression was what made her heart beat insanely off track now. He looked so determined, but for what? He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful person on the face of the earth, his eyes were gentle. This was too weird. Everything was changing right before her eyes. Where was the familiar hatred? She had figured that these new thoughts about him were due only to his looks. But one glance into his eyes told her that it was so much more than that. When he reached them, she didn't know what to expect. Then he smiled. It was a strange smile, not really friendly, but daring. His eyes were playful and she just didn't know how to respond. So she did the only thing she knew to do around him.

"Yes?" Her tone was sharp, her eyebrow raised. She gave him a small "What are you doing" smile. It only made him smile more.

"Can we help you?" Kevin had taken hold of Rose's hand. He had no clue what was going on.

"I just wanted to ask Potter here something," his voice sported none of the usual malice when he said her name. Hell he liked the sound of it. She did too. But what would her first name sound like? He'd never said it before. She wanted to hear him say it. His voice was so smooth, so gentle. She just didn't understand. So she folded her arms and shot her eyebrow a tad higher. But he could see it in her eyes. She was just as confused and highly emotional as he was.

Kevin nodded and Rose winked at Charlie. "Rose, would you like to dance?" Rose beamed at Kevin and nodded. Charlie now stared at her cousin, horrified. Leave her alone? With this boy who was causing her so much emotional turmoil? Oh like hell. But Rose was already gone, and Scorpius was smiling down at Charlie again.

She looked up at him, expectant. He may as well spit it out. "Yes?"

He suddenly stopped smiling. He couldn't keep up this playful act anymore. He stared down at her, his eyes boring intensely into hers. She stopped breathing, he was standing so close. He smelled amazing, like mint and chocolate.

"Would you like to dance?" He might have been asking her how her best friend had died, he was so serious and...something else.

_What the hell? I did not see that one coming. Okay so maybe I did. But...what the hell do I say? Do I say no? This would make the most sense. We're supposed to hate each other. Yes, surely saying no would be the right thing to do...But, if I said yes. That couldn't end well. Al would kill me. Rose probably wouldn't care. Hugo would kill me. Peter...eh who gives a damn about him. I don't. What the fuck do I do? I want to. I really want to. It would be interesting. But do I just forget about everything we've felt in the past? All that anger and hatred? I don't feel it now. Nope, now I'm just scared out of my fucking mind. ... ... ... Wait. What am I thinking? I'm being retarded and immature again. Just do whatever the hell you want. Like you always do. Don't worry about anyone else, it's none of their business who I do or don't decide to dance with. I am so over thinking this. Hahaha, wow. Okay...so what am I going to say? I think there's only one thing I can say..._

"What the hell, it couldn't hurt," Charlie shrugged and threw a casual grin up at Malfoy. His heart beat faster as he extended his arm. He walked her out onto the dance floor, and just as they got there a new song started. It was a slow song. Of course it was. Charlie rested her arms over his shoulders and clasped her hands behind his neck. Scorpius pulled her a little closer and griped her waist firmly. Charlie could feel her skin warm to his touch. But this was just too awkward. He smiled apologetically at her.

"This...is strange," He didn't know what to do. Why did people dance like this?

"You're telling me," She smiled back.

"I'm sorry, but this just isn't working," he laughed a little at her confused expression and reached up with one hand to grab one of hers off of his shoulder. He maneuverd their pose into perfect ballroom dancing position. Charlie glanced around them, to see if anyone else was standing like this.

"Um...I don't really know how to dance like this," she bit down on her lip again. Why. Why was this boy so strange? What was he thinking?

"Don't worry, I do," He smiled widely now. And then they were off, it was actually really fun. Charlie laughed and smiled as he twirled her around, she picked it up quickly and soon they were turning heads. A couple gliding around the room, so immersed in what they were doing. No one recognized them, maybe because they were dancing with each other, maybe because no one was really paying much attention to their faces. But Charlie was having the time of her life, her opinions regarding her partner were changing rapidly. He was so careful, so firm. You could learn a lot about a person by dancing with them. And then, all too soon, the song was over. Charlie was breathless she and Scorpius still stood in a limp form, their bodies almost touching.

But something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. They weren't letting go of each other. And another song was starting. No one paid attention to them anymore. But maybe that was a good thing. Because there was something, and she didn't know what, that wasn't working out as she had expected. And he knew exactly what it was. Because his own plan was falling apart before his eyes.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Hopefully in the next chapter, the sort of point of view will be more clear. I know it's not first person, but I don't like how I alternated 'view points' every other sentence :P **

**Please review! I need to know how it is. Again, there is more to this particular scene which will be in the next chapter. Which should be here tomorrow, if I continue to have no life :)**

**I'm not moving too fast, am I? Because this is the pace I wanted to go at, since it's sort of like Romeo and Juliet it's really supposed to be love at first sight. (so it may not follow the exact story line thing, but do you see how Peter is sort of like Paris? A little? No? Hmmm...Yeah he's gonna show back up. And Rose is much like the Nurse) But that's just me being the cool person I am.**

**Thanks to _everybody_ for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a few days...I had holiday festivities and family to visit and presents to wrap and a cousin to yell at via text message for failing to show up to our family gathering :) **

**So I know that the past few chapters have been pretty rough, but I just completed a screenwriting class and I'm still used to writing in actions and present tense. It's difficult to switch back and forth between the two writing styles. So the rest of the story will probably be the same way, just apologizing in advance. **

**Well, on we go I guess.**

**

* * *

**

Charlie and Scorpius stood in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by countless other couples all dancing and not paying attention to anyone else. Another song had started and Scorpius pulled Charlie in closer, beginning to dance slowly again. This was just too strange for Charlie...but it was amazing. She let him lead her without question, resting her head on his chest.

_God, he smells so good. This is crazy, this is so wrong. Something is wrong! But why does it feel so right?_

She glanced up to see that he was staring down at her, frowning, his eyes full of confusion and sorrow. She knew her expression must look the same. Off in the distance Charlie could vaguely see Peter standing at the refreshments table, glaring at her and Scorpius, holding a full glass in his shaking hand. She rolled her eyes and sighed, looking back up at the boy that was turning her world upside down. He looked so torn and pained, it made her heart break.

"What is it?" her voice cracked a little and she reached up to place a hand on his neck.

Scorpius shook his head, "This is all wrong."

Charlie nodded, "I know."

"I didn't plan on this. It...this wasn't supposed to happen."

"What was supposed to happen?"

"Well...this wasn't supposed to end well. I expected that you'd turn out to be just like any other girl in your house."

Charlie smiled sadly up at Scorpius then buried her face in his chest again. She knew what he meant. She had expected it as well. That he wouldn't be what she had imagined and they would go back to despising each other. But no. Instead she found herself even more attracted to him. He was so warm and strong, she didn't want him to ever let go of her.

"And what, exactly, ended up happening?" He smiled at this, because even though this was wrong and unexpected, it was inevitable. He knew that, somehow, this was right. That this was the only way it could have ended. Charlie wasn't like other girls. She was independent, strong, and worry-free. Scorpius pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, hoping that this song would never end, that he would never have to let her go. Because suddenly this girl that was so wrong, was his whole world. He barely knew her, all the little things about her. All her secrets and quirks. But he knew enough. All the things mentioned previously. You don't exactly go to school with a person for seven years, spend almost every day in a class together, and not know anything about them. So why was everything suddenly different? Maybe it wasn't so sudden. Maybe he had just never thought of her like that before.

"Well...exactly the opposite, actually. I don't really know what happened, I just know that this is right."

"This is so strange. I have no idea what's going on anymore."

"All that really matters now, is that you're here. And all I know, is that you're beautiful...and you aren't that bad looking either." Scorpius winked at Charlie, who laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Nice, real smooth."

"Hey, I thought that was really clever!" He leaned down and brushed his smiling lips on the top of her head.

Charlie sighed, content. She then realized that the song had ended and a new, faster song had begun. "We should..."

He looked up and nodded, grabbed her hand and dragged her off the dance floor. Before they had fully emerged from the throng of students, Charlie spotted Rose and Kevin dancing and smiled. It seemed there was more than one couple falling in love that night.

* * *

**Well...it's bad :) but whatever. I didn't actually have this chapter planned out as much as the others, so I was basically just making it up as I went...which never ends well for me. Apologies :( Not sure when next chapter will be up...maybe soon. Well...that's all I can really do for right now. Happy Holidays! Hope everyone has a great time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry this took...a year... :/ after winter break ended I got piled with school work again and sorta forgot about this. But I'm gonna try to pick up where I left off!**

* * *

Scorpius pulled Charlie out of the Great Hall through a side door that she had never really paid attention to before. They came out in the gardens, which were decorated beautifully. Everywhere Charlie looked small fairy lights (and they were actual fairies) twinkled and magical flowers bloomed. Other couples had taken advantage of this secluded place and were sitting on benches talking or hiding in the shadows taking advantage of the cover.

Charlie's breath caught in her throat, "It's beautiful..."

"Yeah...it is," Charlie glanced up to see Scorpius gazing at her like a blind man seeing for the first time. She blushed and shoved him playfully.

"Well...now what?" He grinned and pulled her farther into the garden, past several couples (none of whom paid them any attention at all) and behind a tree where no one could see them, although it was doubtful anyone in the garden cared about anything beyond their own secluded coves. Scorpius turned and cornered Charlie against the tree, weaving his fingers through hers and leaning in until his forehead brushed against hers. "This is crazy!" Charlie whispered, her judgement was being clouded by Scorpius's warm breath on her face and the intensity in his eyes.

_This can't be right! I shouldn't want this...but why do I feel like this is the only thing in the world that I really need? _These thoughts swirled through her mind as she watched his mouth turn up at the corners.

"Of course this is crazy, but who said crazy wasn't good? You're the only thing I've been able to think about for the past couple days. This may be crazy, but it feels right." He leaned in the rest of the way and took her mouth in his. Charlie untangled her fingers from his to trail her hands up his chest and into his beautiful golden hair. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer, so there was no physical space left between them. The strength and warmth of his mouth upon hers made Charlie weak, every move he made was fast and sure. Soon his pace slowed and their kissing changed from fast and hungry to slow and certain.

Charlie broke away first and laid her head against his shoulder, inhaling is sweet smell and wrapping her arms around his waist. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around her shoulders.

"Charlotte Potter," he whispered her full name in her ear and she smiled. It was the first time he had ever said her first name and the way it rolled off of his tongue, so naturally, gave her a thrill.

"Mmmm," Charlie sighed, content, and trailed her lips up his neck and along his jaw, "Scorpius Malfoy...who knew."

"I think I always did...somehow," he cupped her chin and tilted her face towards his, a desire to see her face and gorgeous eyes again suddenly taking root. "What are we going to do?"

Her eyes grew troubled, she understood what he meant. If anyone from her house ever found out about this she would be socially exiled, and while Charlie didn't normally care about what others thought, this would be too much, even for her. The same was true for Malfoy, probably even more so. "We tell no one. That's what we do. This has to stay a secret...at least for now."

Scorpius nodded, although it didn't look like he was completely happy with the plan. "The ball must be nearly over...we should probably head back."

Charlie's face fell and she nodded, "You're probably right." But neither of them made any move to leave. They could have lived forever under that tree together. Suddenly Charlie felt Scorpius's mouth on hers again, hard and fast, and she responded. They would make the most of these last moments together before having to separate for God knows how long.

* * *

**Well...it sucks...it's short...I just need to get back into the story I guess :) Please review with any suggestions of things I could fix in coming chapters, thanks for reading!**


End file.
